One Last Smile
by girl-of-the-wolves
Summary: The wolves actually were nice when Waria was part of the tribe. She was sweet and everyone liked her, especially Worriz' brother Willhurt. Waria helped the hurt wolves in her tribe, and her brother. Then, the Lion Tribe banished her into the to the outlands, the wolves were mad. When Worriz goes into the outlands with other leaders of tribes, he tries to find her. But it isn't easy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a LoC fanfiction. If you don't like it don't comment. If you do like it please comment. If you don't like it please comment!**

**I love Legends of Chima! : )**

**GO WOLF TRIBE!**

**PS: Happy 2014! *****Smiles***

Chapter 1:** I hate plants!**

No POV:

The strongest members of the 8 leading tribes were preparing to go into the out-lands to save the legend beasts. Worriz, the strongest member of the wolf tribe, had different plans, while he's in the out he wants to look for Waria. Worriz refused to leave chima without his trusty friend Wilhurt.

"There is no use in arguing, fine Wilhurt can come" said Laval. "Your letting him win the argument, just like that?" asked Eris. "Well, none of us are good negotiators, but Worriz is. We can't leave him here, we need his nose to sniff out the legend beasts, so we have to say yes." Said Laval.

'Finally! I get the chance to get her back! Wilhurt will be so happy when him and Waria get back together! After me and Waria find her I will get revenge on the lions for banishing her! Oh I can't stand those lions! They think their so much better than everyone, if it wasn't for the lions than us wolves wouldn't always be known as the bad guys. Everyone thinks that wolves are untrustworthy, but that's not true at all. All wolves have trusting problems, it started when the lions took away our pride and joy. All I want is my friend back, and my brother to be happy again. Wolves have been taking out our anger on chima instead of the lions, but I will make sure that that changes.' thought Worriz while he packed.

The nine of them were ready. Worriz had packed a sleeping bag, a pillow, some food, water, and the story of Waria, all in his bag. Wilhurt also packed the same thing, and also rope, Wilhurt had a feeling that they would need rope in his bag. Eris packed a bunch of books about the out-lands and a few about wolves, Eris still didn't trust Worriz , she also packed a sleeping bag, a pillow, a small tent, fruit, a compass, and a canteen of water in her bag. Laval brought an orb of chi (for an emergency), a pillow, a sleeping bag, fruit, water, some healing herbs that his dad made him bring, and some paint (I will explain the paint laterin the story) in his bag. Cragger packed a picture of his parents, a knife, water, food, a pillow, and a sleeping bag in his bag. Razar packed a small amount of money (to remind him of his profits), water, food, a pillow, and a sleeping bag in his bag. Gorzan packed flowers, water, food, and a sleeping bag in to his bag. Bladvic packed some honey, water, food, a pillow, and a sleeping bag in his bag. Rogon packed some rocks water, food, a bunch of rocks, a pillow, and a sleeping bag in his bag. Each one of them started walking in to the out lands, as soon as each one of them was in the out-lands they looked around.

They saw weirdly shaped trees, moving plants, and green fog everywhere. The green fog was not so thick that they couldn't see but it made some far away things look green and hard to tell what is. (Kind of how I see without my glasses) Everyone gasped as they saw a vine trying to grab Wilhurt. Wilhurt stepped on the plant and then it shrieked and hid in a bush.

"Um….. Let's try to stay away from the plants." said Cragger. Everyone agreed, they saw a patch of grass with no other plants or trees and walked on it for a little while before Gorzan asked "Um… Lion Dude how do you know which way the legend beasts are?" "I don't, Um Worriz could you like sniff out the legend beast." Laval asked Worriz "I can try but it's gonna hard to with all this fog *sniff* *sniff* go west about 80 feet." Said Worriz.

Then he started looking left and right like he lost something and so did Wilhurt. "Are you looking for something?" Asked Razar. "Huh? Oh um, no." said Worriz weirdly. "Um, okay…" said Razar suspiciously. The nine of them walked about 40 ft. when Gorzan saw a pretty purple flower with yellow spots. "Ooooooh, pretty flower!" said Gorzan. He was about to grab it when Wilhurt slammed into him. They were both flat on the ground." Ow, duuuuddddeee what was that for?" asked Gorzan when he got up rubbing his head. "Don't ever touch that flower! It takes you back to age that the most horrifying thing happened to you!" screamed Wilhurt. "How do you know that?" Asked Laval. "I-um-I I just do, ok!" Said Wilhurt. The truth was that Wilhurt spent time in the out lands looking for Waria. He only stayed 10 feet away from Chima at most. But Wilhurt did know a lot about the plants in the outlands. Ever one starred at Wilhurt and Worriz. Worriz started sweating like crazy.

Then everyone got bored and started walking again. "Ok now what?" asked Laval. "We've gone 80ft west." Added Laval. Both Worriz and Wilhurt sniffed the air for the smell of legend beasts, but smelled something familiar. They looked at each other and nodded which meant that they were going to follow the familiar sent, but they couldn't ditch everyone else. If they did everyone would go looking for them. Luckily the familiar sent was close to the legend beast sent. "Sigh. Go 15° north for 100ft,"Said Worriz, who was feeling like a GPS. They started walking until they weren't they in a patch of grass anymore, there were weird tees right next to them. They were waking with Worriz leading them and Eris behind him using her compass to make sure they were going the 15° north, Wilhurt was about 20 feet behind them. Then they suddenly stopped, there was a huge tree in front of them. It was way too wide for them to go around. "Now what?" asked Bladvic.

Worriz looked at the tree and screamed "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" "What's wrong?!" asked Laval. Worriz was started walking backwards, his eyes were wide and filled with fear. He was breathing heavily, "S-stop! Stop! W-why are you laughing at me?! St- stop staring at me! Please! It's not my fault!" He screamed while still backing away. Everyone was very confused, "What are you talking about?" asked Laval. "We aren't laughing at you." Said Eris. "Why would we be laughing at you dude?" asked Gorzan. Worriz tripped while backing away, he looked scared. (Try your hardest to make this sound mysterious and in a calm, British accent)For All Worriz could see, was his worst nightmare. He saw everyone from every tribe in Chima, staring at him laughing. Everyone was laughing at him because he was the worst leader ever. He hated absolutely nothing more.

Wilhurt had finally caught up and saw Worriz in the floor. "Whoa! What happened? What did you do to Worriz?!" Wilhurt asked Laval, and Wilhurt started growling. "What?! We didn't do anything! He just looked at that tree *pointing to the tree* and then he starts freaking out and thinks were laughing at him!" yelled Laval. Wilhurt stopped growling and looked at Worriz, he felt bad seeing his leader so terrified.

Then he looked at the tree that Laval pointed to. "Oh no! That tree makes anyone who is the leader of something see his or her worst nightmare!" Screamed Wilhurt. Everyone looked at each other "And exactly how do you, my friend, know this much about the out lands?" Asked Razar. "I read about it in a book?" lied Wilhurt weirdly. Razar knew a lot about the wolves. The Ravens have been the wolves' only allies (The crocs dot count as an ally because of the Pledge of The Pact, Wolves are forced to help the crocs) for about ten years. The wolves don't really like other tribes. The Ravens trust the Wolves because they don't really care for others just like the wolf tribe does. If Razar knew anything about wolves that other tribes don't know it's that a wolf's right ear twitches when it isn't telling the truth. "So only Worriz was affected, why?" asked Eris who wasn't buying it. "We are all young leaders of tribes too." Added Eris. Wilhurt looked away like it hurt too bad to talk about it. "It's because both of Worriz' parents were killed, he is the only one in charge of the wolf tribe, and has been ever since he was little." Said Razar slowly and sadly. That was one thing Razar hated knowing about Worriz, it made Razar accually feel bad for Worriz.

Everyone looked at Worriz' who had climbed a tree and was hiding in the leaves whimpering, and then looked at their feet. No one knew about Worriz parents, they all kind of thought they were still in the wolf tribe and just didn't care what Worriz did. Everyone felt terrible, "How are we going to help him?" asked Rogon, he hadn't really talked since they left Chima all he did was watch Eris like as stalker. "Don't worry it goes away in about an hour. We can't afford waiting here, the legend beasts need us, ssssooooooo we are going to tie him up with rope and bring him with us." Said Wilhurt while pulling a rope out of his backpack/bag. "Um…..how are we going to get him out of that tree?" Asked Bladvic. "No problem dude I'll get him!" said Gorzan. He climbed up the tree and swung on a vine to where Worriz was hiding. As soon as Worriz saw Gorzan he punched his arm, kicked him in the stomach, and flipped him off the tree. He hit the ground with a big *thump*. After 20 seconds of groaning Gorzan finally said "Maybe it's a little bit of problem. Ddddduuuuuddddee" said Gorzan. "Anyone else got an idea" Asked Laval. "Oh… Maybe we can throw rocks at him and then he will fall." Said Rogon. "That's a great Idea Rogan *giggle* *giggle*!" said Eris. "One problem it isn't safe to use the rocks here in the outlands, and I don't even see rocks anywhere." Said Laval. "It's ok, I brought rocks with me!" said Rogon while dumping a bunch of out of his backpack. "Of course you do." Said Laval. Everyone grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at Worriz, Worriz was clinging to the tree like his life depended on it, and he really didn't enjoy the rocks being thrown at him. "Please! I'm not that bad of a leader, am I? St-stop!" said Worriz. Worriz saw people throwing garbage at him and laughing him because he was a bad leader. Worriz never had anyone to teach him how to rule a tribe, both his parents died when he was young. All of his life the only people that cared for him was his friends. He only had 3 friends, Waria, Wilhurt, and Razar. Wilhurt didn't really count since Worriz was Wilhurts' adopted brother, as soon as Worriz joined Wilhurts' family, Wilhurts' parents were killed by the same person that killed Worriz' parents. That all happened at in the same year. Wilhurt and Worriz were still brothers and best friends. **(Worriz only looks like he has no friends and is alone when he is by enemies, he doesn****'****t trust anyone who isn****'****t a wolf that****'****s one of the other reasons he brought Wilhurt with him) **Worriz saw his own brother/friend throw garbage at him and laughing at him. "Your laughing at he too?!" cried Worriz. Wilhurt left terrible throwing rocks at his leader/brother. While everyone was throwing rocks at Worriz, no one noticed that Wonald had been following them the whole time. "Ssssooooooooo, out of all the things that have happened to Worriz, why is being laughed at and being called a bad leader the thing he is most scared of?" asked Eris in a little bit of a laugh because to her it was funny being afraid of laughter and what others thought. Wilhurt gave Eris a really mean look (which is a wolfs' specialty) then he sighed and said "Well, It's all his fault, he knows what he did at the speedor joust." Wilhurt was pointing to Laval while still throwing rocks. Laval had a guilty look on his face "It's not like I meant to make him fall in a torn bush and have his fur rip off!" said Laval. "Wow, can't believe how terrible we all are throwing rocks!" said Cragger. Then Rogan threw a big rock and it hit Worriz in the head and Worriz fell off the tree on to his face. "Ooooooooo, that's going to hurt in the morning!" said Gorzan. "Good job *giggle* *giggle*Rogon!" Said Eris. Wilhurt ran to Worriz and tied him up. Then Wilhurt started pulling Worriz past the tree, and everyone followed. Wonald had been following them the day they left. When Worriz said that he was leaving he promised Wonald that he would look for Waria, Wonald was just making sure that he did. He hid in the bushes and trees and followed, he kept quiet and stayed close to everyone, not to close though he stayed close enough not to close them but far away enough for no one to see him. Wonald had the right to come along, his sister was in the out lands somewhere.

Then after about 25 minutes of being dragged, Worriz was finally normal again and started growling "Ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, why am I tied up?!" Yelled Worriz. Worriz tried to get out of the rope but couldn't, he was really mad that he was in rope it brought bad memories. "Yyyyaaaayyyyy, he's back to normal!" Said Bladvic. "Dddduuuuuuuddddddeeeeee, you looked at this weird tree and started freaking out, ssooo we tied you up with rope and dragged you with us!" said Gorzan. Then Wilhurt untied Worriz, then Worriz got up and fist bumped Wilhurt. "Gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr if any of you even think about tying me up again, you will wish you were never born!" Worriz yelled to everyone except Wilhurt. Worriz looked like he was going to kill them. Everyone just ignored him, and started walking again. "Ggggrrrrrrrrrr, i hate plants! Especially trees!" Worriz mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii chapter 1 done, chapter 2 is about to start. I LOVE WORRIZ. PS: This chapter contains Worriz/Windra, Wilhurt/Waria, and Wonald/a new OC. This chapter will have a tiny bit about Worriz' past. Also I need couple nick names from readers like Wordra for Worriz/Windra.**

**Chapter 2: I am ssssooooooo dead!**

Cragger's Point of view:

We've been walking for five hours straight! My feet-claws are killing me! we all stopped at a clearing. "um... I think its dark now, it's hard to tell, but since were at a clearing we should rest here." Said Laval. 'Yes finally!' I said in my mind. We all set up together and helped each other, the wolves didn't really help any one. Everyone was set by each other except the wolves, they set up about 4 feet away from every one else. "Do think they have trust issues or are just don't like others?" I asked while whispering to Laval. Laval just shrugged his shoulders. "Heck if I know!" whispered Laval to me. I fell a sleep about a few minutes after that and so did everyone else except Worriz.

**(Page break, hahahahahahahahaha I know people hate these!)**

Worriz' Point of view:

When everyone else was asleep, I took the book about Waria being banished out of my backpack and began to read it. I didn't need any light since I'm a wolf and I can see perfectly in the dark. I read the book about Waria being banished at least once a week. I miss her so much she was always there for me, she like the sister I never had. I lost so many people in my life because of one tribe. One person from that tribe killed my parents, my older brother, and my step parents which were Willhurt's parents. Then, years later, the person's tribe banishes my best female friend, which happened to be my best guy friend's girlfriend into the outlands! I really wanted to start a war with that tribe, but I promised Waria that I wouldn't. Wolves might be mean, rude, and backstabbing but every wolf is loyal and keeps their word. **(Forget about the fact that the wolves betrayed the crocs by not honoring the Pledge of the Pact) **I never brake a promise that I made in my life. Just to be clear I did not personally make and sign the Pledge of the Pact, my great great great great great great grandpa did. Just to be even clearer it was not my brothers great great great great great great grandpa, my actual great great great great great great grandpa. I was half way through the story and fell asleep. The book was still in my hands, and I was hugging it. In my dream I was reliving the memory of the day Waria set me up with Windra, whom is now my girlfriend. In the dream, Waria told me that she got me a date with my crush, Windra. I was so happy I hugged her so hard she couldn't breath. We were in my room when she told me. I was just so happy I thought I had to return the favor. I usually don't care about things, but she got me a date with WINDRA. Windra was so cold and cruel, I LOVE COLD AND CRUEL! Believe it or not but when something has to do with Windra, I am actually nice and I care. So I did the only thing I could think of to return the favor. I GOT WARIA A DATE WITH MY BROTHER, WILHURT. Wilhurt is my brother and my Beta. Beta means second in command of a wolf pact. Also Wilhurt has a huge crush on Waria, and Waria has a really huge crush on Wilhurt. I was doing them a huge favor, also Waria needed to spend more time with people other than her little brother Wonald. Then after I set up a table and asked Waria and Wilhurt to meet there, the ground starting shaking, and I felt like someone was poking me. That didn't actually happen when I set the table.

Willhurt's Point of View:

I was the third one to fall asleep, Worriz pretended to be the first to fall asleep because he probably did not want to talk to anyone about what happened at the nightmare tree, or he just wanted the story about Waria being banished, I think it's called _The Banished Wolf Girl_. I dreamed about me and Waria's first date. In the dream, my brother Worriz told my to meet him next to Waria's tent, and apparently he told Waria to meet him there too. My brother had a table set, and told me and Waria to sit down. We talked and laughed. Waria looked so pretty, like she always does. There was a full moon, and Waria's eyes sparkled in the beautiful moon light. Then Worriz brought us steak to eat. We both love steak. After we ate Worriz made us go on top of a hill. It was like 6:00 in the morning Worriz called us over to eat. Me and Waria thought of it as dinner for breakfast. When we got to the hill, Worriz "left". And by left I mean he hid in a tree with a camera. Me and Waria sat down on the grass of the hill. Waria took out her flute and played the song she plays every night. Every wolf loves the song she plays. Then we saw the most elegant, beautiful sunrise of our lives. Then me and Waria looked into each others eyes. As we lean our heads closer to each other ready for a kiss, Worriz gets ready to take a picture of the kiss. Finally, me and Waria kiss, we heard a clicking sound. We kissed for about thirty seconds, then we heard a big thump and pulled away. Apparently Worriz fell from the tree onto the ground. Me and looked at him and couldn't stop laughing! After about five minutes of laughing, me and Waria took Worriz to Waria's Healing Tent. That's where Waria would take care of wolf pups and heal injured and/or sick wolves, she is the feeler of the wolf tribe. Then Worriz gave me and Waria a copy of the photo, which I always keep with me. Then I woke up, I looked around and saw that I was the first one to wake up. I decided to check out my surroundings.

**(Page break, WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?! Now, where did that bomb go?!)**

Wonald's Point of View:

I waited until every one was asleep to set up my sleeping bag and sleep. I don't want anyone to know that I was fallowing them. Plus Wilhurt would be really mad and Worriz would totally explode. I already ate some of the fruit that I packed, I never eat meat because once I ate meat that turned out to be poisoned and got really sick. When Worriz finally fell asleep reading I took out my sleeping bag and pillow, and then I went to sleep. I had a dream about the day Waria got me a girl-friend. Her name is Amina she isn't a wolf though. She is a nomad, her tribe is long gone and is all by herself. She is an Alaskan Malamute dog girl. She was sick and wounded when Waria found her while picking apples. Amina was on the ground passed out, and bleeding when Waria saw her. Amina was a year younger than me when Waria first introduced her to me. Amina was funny, sweet, kind, and was really clumsy, which I thought was cute. She had black, cream, and white fur. Amina and I wound play tag in the forests and go swimming together. We always had so much fun together. In the dream Waria told me that she had something important to show me. I came into her healing tent and saw a girl sitting on a chair. She had fur, a tail, and fangs like me but her fur was brown, cream, and white and her fangs were smaller. There was no such thing as a wolf with brown, cream and white fur altogether. So, she couldn't be a wolf. "Uummm... Hi, ummmm... Who are you?" I asked nervously when she saw me. I saw her shoulder was rapped up bandages and felt bad for her. "My name is Amina. I am an Alaskan Malamute from the Dog Tribe." She said. 'I knew u looked different' I said in my head. "I've never heard of the Dog Tribe before." I said out loud in a tone that clearly meant I was confused. "The Dog Tribe is gone now, I am the last of it. My tribe travels everywhere and we stay hidden so almost no one knows about me or any one else in my tribe." she said surprisingly happily. I could easily tell that she was very optimistic. I looked around the room for Waria and found her in the corner of the room watching us with a smirk on her face. Then I noticed that I was blushing the whole time I talked to her. I turned backed to Amina and said."I'm sorry to hear that." I said it in a in a sad tone that meant I was truly sorry to that. She looked at me and her smile widened. "Don't be, it wasn't anyone's fault." she said very happily. Waria came over to Amina and said. "Your shoulder should be find by tomorrow night. And if have nowhere to stay me and Wonald have room in our tent." "I would love too. Sssssoooo you two are brother and sister right?" she said/asked. Me and Waria both nodded. Ever since that day, Amina lived with me Waria, but only me, Waria, Worriz, and Wilhurt knew about her. Amina made us promise not to tell any one about her. And every day Amina and I would sneak to the near by forest and play, everything was perfect and happy. Until one day something terrible happened, something that makes my eyes water just thinking about. I shivered as my sweet dream turned into a terrible nightmare, for the memory that happens next scared me for life. It was some thing that I would not only never forget, but always regret. Then I heard someone gasp and then felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw what or who was shaking me. Only one thought was in my mind and it was 'I am ssssooooooo dead!'


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! What happened to Amina? Who woke up Wonald? Who was poking Worriz? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hahahaha,I love cliff hangers! Ok so this is Chapter 3!**

**OW MY EYE! ; ( **

**(the ow my eye thing is an inside joke, that me and my friends made up so I wouldn't be surprised if u don't get it. PS: the ow my eye thing will be spoken by a character in this chapter.) BTW this chapter is really short**

**Chapter 3: POKE ME AGAIN AND DIE!**

Wilhurts point of view:

I was looking around the camp we set up and thought I saw something in the bushes. Everyone else would wake up soon so I thought it would be best to check it out now. I grabbed my club just in case it was something dangerous. I slowly walked up to the brushes and looked at what was behind them. I could not believe who I saw there. I was so mad I wanted to scream. The person right in front of me was non other than Wonald! Me and Worriz told him to stay at the Wolf Camp where its safe! He started to shiver so I decided to wake him up. I shook him until he was awake. His eyes shot open and he said "Ummmm... Hi?" said Wonald.

"Hi? Hi?! Is that all you have to say?! Why the heck are you in the out-lands? Your lucky Worriz doesn't know yet!" Whisper-yelled Wilhurt. "I'm sorry. But I wanted to help find Waria! Please don't tell Worriz! He'll totally over react!" Asked Wonald. "Fine, I won't tell him. And it's not safe to send you home alone, promise, me to stay close and safe." said Wilhurt. Wonald nodded and hugged Wilhurt. Then Wilhurt heard someone scream the word die. Wilhurt knew that voice anywhere. "Ah crap!" said Wilhurt as he ran towards where he heard the voice.

Cragger's point of view:

Everyone was up except for Worriz, and no one knew where the heck Wilhurt was. "Should we wake him up?" asked Razar. "I don't know. We should get going soon, so maybe. But he might kill all of us if we do soooo..." said Eris. She felt stupid not knowing. "Anyone got an idea?"asked Laval. "Why don't we poke him with a big stick?" ask Rogon. Eris giggled. "That actually, is a good idea." said Laval. Then Gorzan said "I'll get the big stick." then he got a big stick. Everyone grabbed the stick and started poking Worriz. After the third poke Worriz shot up, then Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Razar, Laval, Cragger and Bladvic accidentally poked Worriz in the eye. "Ow my eye!" yelled Worriz. Then he got up and growled . "POKE ME AGAIN AND DIE!" he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok peoples new chapter time.**

**Chapter 4: I am**

Eris' point of view:

"Ummmm... sorry?" said Laval. I couldn't help but notice how kind Laval was. Also Laval looked kind of...hot. Woh, woh, woh! Did I call Laval hot?! I must be going crazy! The outlands are getting inside my head! I like Rogan not Laval! Right? Rogon likes me so I have a shot with him, plus it's fun correcting him. Laval doesn't like me, but I do have fun correcting him too. I don't know what's going on! I need someone to talk to, but sadly I'm the only girl on this quest! I thought to myself. "You better be." mumbled Worriz while he put his stuff back in his bag. "Do you know where your friend is?" I asked. Worriz shot me a death glare, and shrugged.

Then Wilhurt came in running than he tripped on a rock and did a summer-salt, then landed on his back. I saw that Laval was trying hard not to laugh. "Your so immature."i mumbled coldly to Laval. Than I looked at Rogon whom was laughing hard, but silently. I blushed and bit my tongue.

"Did Worriz kill anyone?" Wilhurt asked in a daze, while Worriz helped him up. "I didn't kill anyone. Well not yet." said Worriz and than glared at me again. Then a big branch broke off of a tree and hit Wilhurt in the head and he fell on to the rock that he tripped on earlier. Wilhurt made a sound that sounded like a dog's beg. "Ow." Wilhurt mumbled. "Ooooooooo he's defiantly gonna feel that in the morning!" said Cragger.

Bladvic's point of view:

I cant believe Worriz slept more than me!*YAWN* Watching people get hurt by random falling sticks is tiring...

Willhurt's point of view:

OW! I am in pain.

-meanwhile-

No one's point of view:

"I'll ssssssay it one more time, sssssshut up you annoying, idiotic wolf girl!" said a girl. "I didn't think your sssssoul would ssssspeak thissss much when I trapped in that mirror those yearssss ago!" she added. Her voice was cold, and sounded like a loud whisper. She holds her S's for no reason. "No! I won't shut up! not until you give me my body back!" yelled another girl, who's soul was magically stuck in a mirror. "Oh Waria, sweet, naïve Waria. I took your body over 2 years ago! Do you really think I would give it back now? When I'm so close to harvesting all your power? Soon I will _fully _control the out-lands, and I'll owe it all to you and your friends!" said the girl. "All I need isss for you get over that one wolf boy, and I will be able to make the outlands dangerous like they once were, and after I do that I get rid of all the people who trapped me in this cursed temple, by taking over Chima! And to think, Waria, If you weren't ssso foolish as to walk into this temple, I wouldn't be in your body and your pitiful sssoul wouldn't be trapped in that mirror! Sssso, I must thank you for being ssso sssstupid." added the girl. "Ggggrrrrrr! You know that's not what happened! You tricked me!" yelled Waria. "Let'ssss wait and ssssee what which sssstory your boy friend will believe..." said the girl. Waria growled then said "If you dare hurt him in any way I personally will rip off your neck and feed it to the mother wolf!" Yelled Waria. "Oh don't worry. I won't harm your boyfriend, but I can't say the same for your little brother... What was his name? Wonald, was it?" Asked the girl. "Kareta! Your an evil witch!" screamed Waria. "Oh thank for noticing, I am aren't I!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating soon**

**Chapter 5: sister**

Worriz' point of view:

I helped Wilhurt up. Then I growled and asked "Are you ok?" then Wilhurt said "I'm fine. But why are there three of you?" Wilhurt could barely walk in a straight line! "We're late as it is, let go now. Which direction do we go now?" asked Laval. I sniffed the air and smelled something _really _familiar, but it wasn't Waria. "Go straight north" then we started walking. After a few minutes Wilhurt stopped seeing 3 of me. After an hour we are on kind of path, all the moving vines seamed to be... afraid to be close to the path. Suddenly I got hit in the head with an apple, Cragger tripped and Razar got pushed to the ground. Then Eris, Laval, Rogan, and Gorzan got pelted with apples. And Bladvic was tripped by something. I decided that since someone was throwing apples at me, I would throw apples at them.

I noticed that the apples were being thrown from a tree, so I picked an apple of the ground and threw it at the tree. I heard a groan, and then the person almost fell out of the tree. He was holding on to a branch and was about to get back into the tree when I yelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I knew the person who was throwing apples at me and my 'friends'.

His name is Wy' Cliff, he was in my tribe but the lions banished him for no reason with a bunch of other people including Waya. Wy' Cliff is a little bit older than Wonald, He has light gray fur, lighter than mine. Wy' Cliff sat on top of the branch, and smirked. "Sorry, Worriz. We're just doing our chores." "what do mean by orders? What do mean by 'we'?" I asked.

Than someone flew up to him and gave him a high-five. That someone was a raven girl. I don't know her name though. "Raina? What are you doing in the out-lands?!" asked Razar. The raven girl named Raina rolled her eyes and said "I was banished like 3 year ago, you idiot!" Raina looked a bit older than Wy' Cliff. Then a crocodile boy jumped next to Wy' Cliff.

He had blue scales on his head where Cragger had red scales. He looked older than Wy' Cliff and Raina. Everyone looked at Cragger waiting for him to say who the boy was. When Cragger noticed this he said "Oh, Um. I don't really know who he is. I wasn't really the king long enough to know every one's name..." The Crocodile boy rolled his eyes."My name is Cranger." he stated.

Suddenly we heard a howl. Then Cranger, Raina, and Wy' Cliff then jumped down from the tree and ran towards it. Wy' Cliff ran on all fours. The howl sounded _so_ familiar. But it wasn't Waria, it was some one else. "Should we follow them?" Asked Eris. "Why not." Laval said. Then we ran after them.

After running for 2 minutes a wolf girl jumped in front of us. "What's with all the jumping?!" asked Cragger. The wolf girl looked like me but her gray fur was lighter than mine, and her scars were smaller. She looked at least 4 years older than me. She had a knife in her hand she stared at me. Than she noticed Laval and growled. She ran up to me and slapped me across the face. "Worriz! How dare you travel with a lion! I can not believe! YOU IDIOT! DO REMEMBER WHAT LIONS HAVE DONE TO US?!" She screeched. "Thanks I missed ya too." I replied sarcastically, while rubbing my cheek where she slapped me. Than she took out her knife and walked up to Laval.

Then whispered loudly to him "Lion! I can not stand lions! You make me sick! I will make sure you can not do what you've done to anyone else!" then she used her used her knife and got in sword fight with Laval. "What did I do?" asked Laval while they were fighting. She flung her knife at him, which he easly deflected with his sword. The knife bounced of his sword and landed in her hand. In a seconds notice they lunged at each other with there weapons drawn. I could here the sound of the swords clashing together and being pulled apart. But I couldn't see them. They were moving so fast that all anyone could see was a cloud of dust. After 3 minutes had passed I started to get bored "Wynkara, Stop it before you kill him." I said though I didn't care that much.

Then the cloud cleared. Laval was laying on them ground trying to get up. There was a cut that stretched for his left eye to his chin, that was dripping blood. There were also gashes on both of his legs. Wynkara, on the other hand, wasn't injured at all.

"Worriz. You are an Idiot." then she put away her knife. Laval sighed relieved "Don't dare think our battle is over lion. It hasn't even begun yet. But I must say, you are much stronger then the last lion I destroyed at least you can put up a fight. If you see your father anytime soon, tell him he's next. I plan on making sure he-" Wynkara said but was interrupted by a howl. She growled. "I must go now. I have children to take of." she said. "I had a feeling they belonged to you." said Worriz.

Then she ran away on all fours. And somehow she was running faster than a speedor. Eris ran to Laval and started cleaning his face and bandaging his legs. "So how do you feel after your little 'family reunion'?" Wilhurt asked me with a smirk. I shrugged.

Then Eris walked up to me and slapped me across the face, then screamed "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" then I said "Wow, I'm on everyone's bad side today." then Eris slapped me again "What did Wilhurt mean by family reunion?!" then she slapped my face for the third time. "OH MY CHI! WAS THAT YOUR MOM?!" She screamed. "What?! No!" then she asked "THEN WHO WAS SHE AND WHY DID SHE FIGHT LAVEL?!" she screamed into my ear. "Stop yelling I have sensitive ears!" I yelled. "ANWSER ME!" she yelled. "WHO IS SHE?!" She, again, yelled. "She's my sister!"

I said loudly while growling.. "YOUR SISTER?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. Which hurt me and Willhurt's ears. We both covered our ears with our paws. "Why do you guys keep yelled!" We screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about taking like a year to update! I wanted to get better at writing before going back to these, I think I've improved a bit, so it'll be easier to read. But now I realize it's been a while since I've watched the show and now I don't remember much. TT-TT sorry. So I guess I'll have to put this up for adoption. So this story is up for grabs, message me for more details, until someone adopts this story I'll try to continue updating! And yes more razar will be included in up coming chapters.**

Worriz' Point of view:

"So why are we following her? If she finds out we've followed her she will KILL us! Did you not see what she did to Laval?" Said Cragger.

"Because, she lives here she might have seen the legend beasts." said Laval.

"Or maybe she blackmailed them into becoming her slaves..." mumbled Eris still upset that Laval lost so easily to.

"Either way she might be able to help us." said Laval.

"Or kill us." added Cragger.

We all headed in the direction Wynkara went earlier, until we saw a make-shift house, made of bamboo and logs.

"Is this the place?" asked Cragger.

"Well, it's the only livable place in the area so, most likely, yah." I said.

"Should we knock on the door?" asked Wilhurt sarcastically. Knocking on the door would mean you have a death wish. Only an idiot would actually consider that…

"Maybe she's not home, so we can leave..." said Cragger. It's official. He's an Idiot.

"Good Idea Cragger! We should check to make sure she's here!" said Eris. Her too.

"But how?" asked Laval. And him, he's the king idiot.

Then Eris pointed to the open window that was 2 stories high. She and Razar could fly up there no problem.

Wynkara's point of view:

It took longer than I thought it would to scare my brother and those idiot's away. But hopefully now they'll stay away from me and my family. I came through the door and was greeted by Wy' Cliff.

"Hey Kara! What took you so long? We came home and you weren't here." he said smiling like always. "Sorry about that but those intruders started to follow you guys, so I had to go show them who's boss in these parts!" I said and sat down next to him on the sofa.

I looked around and noticed no one else was there other than us two.

"Where are Cranger and Raina?"

"Cranger left to go pick some apple for diner, and Raina wanted to fly around for a bit and stretch her wings." Wy' Cliff said.

I ruffled the fur on top of his head and said while yawning. "I'm gonna take a nap. Those intruders tired me out…"

Then I went upstairs to my bed and went to sleep. But then I woke like 10 minutes later because I smelled something. Actually, it was wasn't something it was someone. Well actually it was 9 people but still, I smelled them. I literally jumped out of bed and almost bump into Wy' Cliff, who was just about to wake me up.

"You smell 'em too?" he asked.

"Shhhhhhh" I hushed and then nodded.

He understood that I wanted to sneak up on the intruders and that can only be done if they didn't know we discovered them. I _personally_ will make sure they pay for invading my home and coming after me and my family. Basically, they will not survive. :' )

I didn't know EXACTLY where they were, I knew they were outside and that there was 9 of them. I went to the window to take a peek, and came face to face with a raven. And it wasn't Raina.

I did what anyone else would in my place. Which was basically, having a heart attack, screaming my head off, and slapping the raven across the face.

**Sorry! This is a really short chapter but I wanted there to be a cliff hanger! i'm really sorry! :( (Anyone else upset about about the us and germany game? FinnishOtaku really is.) TT~TT**


End file.
